My Life Now
by total-eclipse-of-my-heart
Summary: Bella and Edward are married, and there is an unexpected new family member. Once again Bella's life is turned upside down.Yes, i know that my summary is not so good, but don't let that put you off. First Fanc Fic, plz review!
1. Hospitals

Rated K

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any characters recognizable from Twilight. **

The nurse shook her head. That family really were extraordinary. The newest addition was no different. Pale, with none of the usual newborn redness, beautiful and very relaxed. That baby girl had not cried once, not even when she was born. The midwife had panicked thinking the babe dead, but no, alive an kicking.

The family-- that Bella Swan was too young for a baby. That's what comes of marrying young, married at 18--probably because she was already pregnant--not that I could have blamed her. That young Mr Cullen was so good looking… if wasn't 53 years old…no mustn't even go there. However little Ms Swan ever landed that one, plain girl that she is, no one will ever understand.

She reached the end of the brightly lit corridor, stopping at room number 23. She knocked twice and walked straight into the plain white room. There was the mother, lying in the hospital bed holding her baby, gazing at its small face with utter adoration. The father on the other hand was staring straight at the nurse. A hard cold stare, almost as if he knew what she had been thinking. She checked herself. Of course not.

"Shall I take her to the nursery?" she broke the silence. The girls had shot up.

"No" She sounded uncertain. " Can't she stay here with us? "Her big brown eyes pleaded with the nurse. Her face was pale, she looked tired.

"Surely you will need your sleep" Nurse Young was not having any nonsense. New mothers never had any idea what was best for them, or their babies. "you've been up since 4 in the morning, and it was a long birth." Kindness coloured her tone "You must be exhausted. You really must rest" It was a command.

Edward Cullen was still looking at her. _Someone should tell him it is rude to stare. _He smirked. His wife looked up at him anxiously. Well he was not going to stop Nurse Young. She had been doing her job for 31 years now. She had much more experience. She knew best.

"Ms Sw--Cullen I really must insist--"

"There's no need for the nursery, I'll be here." His voice was like velvet. She couldn't help herself, her heart fluttered.

"Mrs Young… May I call you Edna?" His honey eyes had glanced down at her name tag a second too late. She bristled. _No you may not! _She forced a smile.

"Of course you can" _Stupid "friendly staff " regulations _." You need rest though. Both of you do. It was a long night." The couple shared an amused smile. Some kind of joke. Well Edna Young would not be made fun of. She walked briskly across the small room and took the bay fro its mothers arms. Suddenly its arm flashed across her vision and grabbed her pinkie finger. Edna screamed in pain and let go of the child. Bella Cullen gasped as her babe fell towards the floor. _"Edward!!" _And then the baby was cooing in her fathers arms.

_However did he cross the room.. He didn't even move-- Holy crap that baby has broken my finger! Giving way to the pain and shock, the old nurse blacked out. _


	2. A Human Minute

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any characters recognizable from Twilight. **

BELLAS POV

I woke up and reached for Edward. His cool hand found mine and I sighed happily. He laughed softly and as the room came into focus , I saw my daughter sleeping in his marble arms. I tried to sit up and groaned . I was still sore all over. His face creased anxiously.

" Do you hurt?" His voice was full of anxiety and I saw him glance over at the nurse button.

I shook my head. " Giving birth hurts Edward. The pain is nothing unusual."

He frowned. He hated me in any kind of pain.

" Besides, it was worth it. How is she?" I studied my daughters face.

"Sleeping" He stated the obvious.

He leaned over and gave me a tender kiss on the forehead. I sighed again. He smelt delicious.

Then the panic flooded over me.

"The nurse?"

He chuckled. " This little one came as close as anyone ever has to exposing us. Not even a day old! This girly will be trouble."

I smiled at that. Edward was the sweetest father. So devoted… I frowned. He wasn't going to distract me that easily.

" What happened to the nurse?" I insisted.

"Calm down my love." He stroked my cheek. At even this gentle touch my heart thudded.

"Edward…"

He smiled. I could have died. He was so beautiful. " All is fine Bella. She hit her head pretty hard.." His eyes twinkled mischievously. " ..she won't remember a thing."

My eyes widened. "You didn't! _Edward_…"

"No, not me.. Emmett. A slight tap to the head. She's fine now, a little bit muddled but not hurt."

He must have seen my expression because he sighed exasperatedly.

"Bella. We had to act quickly and it seemed the best solution."

I was silent. He was forgiven, as if I could ever hold anything against him. He knew he dazzled me, and he would always use that to his advantage. I turned my thoughts to other matters. This room was boring me already. I wanted to go home.

" What are you thinking.." Edwards voice brought me out of the daze.

" I want to go home." I looked up into his eyes, pleadingly, trying to do some dazzling of my own kind.

He would not be persuaded. His perfect features creased as he frowned.

"Bella, I thought we had discussed this--"

I rolled my eyes.

"You need to at least stay one night, just to be sure that nothing will go wrong.. The doctors said--"

I cut in. " Carlisle is a doctor for Gods sake!" I could feel my cheeks flushing in anger. I had had enough of this treatment. "I am

nota baby!"

He laughed quietly. I glared at him, trying to look ferocious.

" She is. " he gestured at the baby girl in his arms. " And we need to make sure she is safe."

I stopped. I could not argue with that, I cared for her more than anything on the planet. Well, Edward as well. But it was a different kind of love, so powerful, it surprised me. I would do anything for my child. I would throw myself under Emmett's Jeep to ensure that she survived.

"Well… Carlisle could look after her, we can look after her. After what she just did, we know she's hardly breakable." I mumbled. My argument and resolve was weakening.

" Bella, my Bella…"Edward soothed. Hmph. Then he smiled, his eyes full of laughter. " Besides Mrs. Cullen" He joked "You haven't received your visitors yet."

I gasped. " Charlie, Renee.. You can't tap them on the head!"

" No, we can't.. Only the Cullens for now.. We do need some advice" Edward was already deep in thought.

Visitors. I sat up and took in the old hospital robe, my greasy hair…I must look awful. I giggled. Imagine if Alice saw me now!

Edward looked over at me, confused.

"Will you be alright?" I was torn. Edward understood.

"She's asleep, you won't miss anything." I knew that I would. " Besides," he grinned " She's safe with me, I won't bite her."

"Not funny Edward." We both knew that he could. He turned serious. "You're right. Its not."

We sat in silence for a moment. He watched my face, waiting for me to speak.

" I need a human minute." I glanced at my daughter. "I'll be right back." I struggled to get up from the bed. His hand guided me gently to bathroom. Our baby slept on, his movements too graceful to wake her.


	3. Elena

I stepped out of the small shower, feeling much better. I noticed gratefully that my old pjs had bee set out for me. It was a relief to get out of that hospital gown. Hair brushed and refreshed, I stepped back into the room. Edward smiled at me and I stretched out my arms. Almost instantly, she was lying in my arms, still asleep. My beautiful little girl. My world was now complete. The two things I needed to survive were right here with me.

I settled back onto the bed, being extra careful; even so, my clumsy movement woke her. Those little brown eyes opened and she cooed happily. I laughed. Edward simply wrapped his arms around us.

" What should we call her?" he whispered into my ear. I had no idea. She had deceived us all, we had been expecting a boy.

" I don't know…" I trailed off. Edward bent down and kissed me full on the mouth. I reacted instantly. My pulse raced and my cheeks flushed pink. I gasped for air. He pulled back.

" I love you," he breathed. Although Edward Cullen must have told me that a thousand times, still a wave of happiness flooded through me.

" I love you more." I replied. His beauty took my breath away.

"Impossible." He looked down at our baby, smiling. "Look what you achieved, Bella, you brought the most beautiful little creature into the world." I smiled.

" With your help." He ignored me, still gazing at our little baby.

"And I love you too!" He planted a tender kiss on her small cheek. " I was thinking about your name, whilst you were asleep. He turned his attention to me. I could see that he was studying my face intently, ready to gauge my reaction.

" about her name.." I prompted.

" It suits her… Elena. I think we should call her Elena."

"Elena" I mumbled looking down at her, It seemed to make sense. Trust Edward to come up with a name _that _perfect.

"It means bringer of light and happiness." He was still uncertain.

I looked back up into his eyes. "Yes." I said simply. " Elena Elizabeth Cullen."

"Elizabeth.."

"Your mother's name." I had been thinking about that one.

He knew I had. His face broke into a smile.

"Elena Elizabeth Cullen. It has a ring to it. Bringer of light and happiness…"

We sat peacefully for a few minutes gazing at Elena who had settled back to sleep.

It was I who broke the silence.

"Edward.."

"Do you need anything, love? Food, water. Just say." He kissed the top of my head. My heart pounded in my chest, instantly reacting to his touch. I knew he could hear my heart beat speed up. He laughed that soft musical laugh that I loved. I wondered if I would ever get used to Edward Cullen.

"Edward-- what is Elena? I know it sounds --you know" I blushed.

He sat silently, playing with my hair." I don't know. From what she has already demonstrated, you'd think she was a -- one of us."

I sat, wondering for the thousandth time what would happen to my baby. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her, even for a second. But… what if she grew up normally. I would have to give up my dream: to join Edward in eternity. I was well on my way to twenty, 3 years older than Edward would ever be. On the other hand, what if little Elena were to stay as she was, 1 day old forever. What if she was a

vampire? She looked normal, a little pale perhaps… but her speed, her strength.

I voiced my concerns to my husband. "What if she stays one day old…"

"Forever." He was staring at me. I blushed self consciously.

"We don't know. We'll have to find out." He tried to smile. I knew he, too, was worried.

Then he smirked.

"What? This isn't funny Edward--"

"Prepare yourself." I began to wonder.

From Me: ok, tell me what u think, plz plz plz review! luv u all! 3


	4. Aunts and Uncles

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any characters recognizable from Twilight. **

Just then there were three sharp taps on the door.

Alice danced into the room, dressed in a silk blouse with a belt circling her tiny waist. I glanced nervously at the half a dozen shopping bags in her hands."Bella!" She squealed, dropping the bags onto the floor. She sped over and hugged me forcefully.

She paused over Elena, cooing and covering her with kisses. Typical aunt behavior I thought to myself. The rest of the Cullens filed into the room. Rosalie, I noticed, was not there.Jasper was also carrying various bags, all full to the brim. I swallowed hard. So much for not getting me or the baby anything. Alice never listened. I think my fashion sense was a great disappointment to her.

"Hey Bella!" grinned Emmett, "Hows my niecy doing?"

Niecy? " Yes, shes good Emmett." I smiled. My family. My vision blurred with tears as I remembered Charlie and Renee and all I had to hide from them. Maybe even their own granddaughter, what she was."Hey, Bella." Emmett looked at me, then up at Edward.

"Shush.. Bella... Sssh." Edward calmed me down.

"Sorry." I noticed everyone of those beautiful faces was on me. " It wasn't you Emmett." He had been looking worried. "I guess those hormones aren't quite done." They smiled. The Cullens could remember my troubled pregnancy just as well as I could.

Alice sat perched on the edge of the bed."I wanted to come sooner, but Carlisle said we should give you a while to recover. So I had to wait a whole day." Her face brightened." So I had plenty of time for shopping!You wouldn't believe the baby clothes that--"

"_Alice!_Leave her alone!" Edward growled. Alice stuck her tongue out, I couldn't imagine what she was saying in her head.Everyone was standing round the bed, even Jasper looked at ease. I realised that I was the center of attention and felt my cheeks heat up. The Cullens looked so out of place in this small room.

Esme stepped forward and gave me a quick hug, pausing to stroke Elena's tiny face. She beamed as Elena, who had woken up, cooed happily. "What are you going to call her? Have you decided yet?"

I glanced up at Edward, giving him a quick nod. He smiled round the room." We have decided to call her Elena Elizabeth." Carlisle nodded approvingly.

"Elena is a beautiful name." Esme said quietly. I noticed a look of something-- almost regret passed over her face. I realised that me sitting here, with a newborn baby in my arms, must bring back painful memories of her own child. She looked up at me.

"May I?"I wasn't sure if I wanted to give my baby up just yet, but Edward gave me a reassuring nudge. i didn't want to hurt Esme's feelings.

"Sure." I smiled. Esme carefully lifted Elena from my arms, and sat down on the couch.

"Bella" Edward whispered, his cool breath tickling my ear. " I want to talk to Carlisle, I won't be long." I nodded. He got up and raced out of the room.

"Oh, she's so beautiful." Murmured Esme.

"Ooh, Bella,good news!"Alice said excitedly. " I know you can't tell right now..." She concentrated " But her eyes will be green!"

"Green?" Emmett asked

"Like Edwards." I breathed.

"Exactly!" Alice beamed. "So she'll definitely suit pink! Maybe not so good in red though..." She frowned. "Jasper that Tommy bag... You know Bella," In one fluid motion she had the contents spread out on the bed. "Tommy do the cutest baby clothes, just look at this one!" She held up a lacy pink dress. I had to admit it was nice.."I do love baby clothes! And it's so good shes a girl--"

"Alice!!" I sat up. " I will be dressing my own baby!" I noticed that four pairs of those hazel eyes was fixed on me, alarmed at my sudden outburst. Alice looked hurt. Her mouth opened as if to say something.

"Alice, I told you to leave her alone!" Edwards voice drifted from the open door. I realised that everyone, even humans, would have heard my shouting. I blushed automatically.

"What I mean is, she is not a doll. And neither am I." Alice pouted.

" I got you some clothes too.." Her eyes twinkled. " And you wouldn't want to waste all this." She gestured to the twenty-something bags that surrounded me. I suddenly felt very claustrophobic. "I promise that it wasn't too expensive.." Her eyes were pleading with me. Why could I never hold my ground?

"Well, I do need to get her out of these hospital robes..." I admitted gruffly, thinking of the small collection of boys clothes that Jessica and I had found in Port Angeles.

"Excellent!" Alice was in her element. "I have it all figured out: this pink outfit today, and maybe the teddy one piece tomorrow..."

I saw that Jasper had left the room, probably bored of all the baby talk. Emmett was now cradling Elena, his huge body looking even bigger than usual in comparison to hers. He was speaking softly to her, rocking her back and forth, being ever so gentle. I grinned in amusement.

"He'd never admit it, but he has a soft spot for babies." Esme whispered, smiling. He heard her anyway.

"Hey! Whats to say a guy can't hold his own niece?"

Elena gurgled happily.

"She likes you!" I told him.He grinned.

I looked round the cramped room, wondering where to put all the baby stuff.

Alice read my mind. " We can get you home tonight, if you want." She offered. She knew me well. I hated hospitals.

I frowned. "Edward--"

"Is overprotective." She finished. "You'll be fine.This little baby's strong enough already."

"About that, Alice."

" I know, I know, but seriously, lets get you home. Carlisle can sort out the hospital and the forms.."

Suddenly Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, growling softly at Alice. "Alice, this is not your decision."

"Edward! You know what Bella wants, you know that Elena is fine."

"We don't know that Alice." He was angry, I could see that. I took a deep breath.

"Edward." I whispered. He swung round to look at me. "This is my decision too."

I could see that he was not going to give in.

"No. Bella, please, its not safe yet." I looked up at him. He looked pained. I tried to look defiant.

"Carlisle!" I called. His head popped round the door.

"Bella." He said warmly.

"It is safe to leave the hospital now isn't it?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, I think so." He glanced at Edwards face. "Sorry, Edward but--"

"She hasn't seen a midwife yet, then she can go." He hissed.

I sighed. "I am leaving tonight. I can make my own decisions now, Edward, I told you." I looked over at our sleeping daughter. " I know whats right for her as well as you."

He gritted his teeth. " Then why are we arguing, my love?"

"Because you are too overprotective. She will be fine." It broke my heart to argue with Edward. "Please?"

Alice smiled. She knew she had won.

xoxo

hi guys, just wondering, what you think of it all, and whether i should continue, so plz, plz, plz, review, it helps sp much to know what you think of my story. I'm kind of new to this website, so tell me if u no of any great stories!

thanz 4 reading!

xox

-- Twilight Lover


End file.
